Weird Hyung
by minve
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan smut dengan konten seksual dengan bermacam-macam tema, kink dan pairing tetapi dengan satu persamaan; BOTTOM TAEHYUNG. Beberapa chapter panjang, beberapa darinya pendek. Pwp. Smut. VOTTOM.
1. He's a Cockslut

**WARNING**

SEXUAL CONTENT

CALLING WITH 'SI AFRIKA' ETC THAT DOESN'T IMPLY BEING A RACIST OR HAVE ANY INTENTION TO RACIST ANYONE

DEGRADATION

SWEARING

HARD KINK

RAPE (kinda rape)

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE JUST PUSH BACK THAT BACK BUTTON**

.

.

.

 _Amerika Serikat_ —menurut hasil pencarian internet memiliki rata-rara ukuran penis 12,9 - 14,7 cm ketika mengalami masa ereksi. Sedangkan negara asalnya menurut internet memiliki ukuran 9,3 - 10,5 cm. Memang data dari internet itu cukup benar karena melihat ukuran _keluarganya_ memang ukurannya tidak sama dengan apa yang biasa dilihatnya dalam video porno selayaknya— 

_Jangan—memberitahukan kepada anak polos mengenai situs porno._

Setelah mendapatkan penghargaan saat itu mereka tinggal disana beberapa saat untuk menikmati keadaan negara sana. Ketika member lain bersenang-senang dengan berjalan-jalan, membeli berbagai pakaian dan aksesoris bahkan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka yang belum dapat ditemui mereka karena jadwal yang sangat padat—dia disini malah—

Dikelilingi oleh lima— _tidak,_ _ **tujuh**_ pria dewasa berkulit putih dan satu lagi merupakan kulit hitam. Dilihat dari kulitnya itu bukanlah kulit yang dimiliki oleh orang benua Asia sepertinya itu Afrika.

Sekarang dia benar percaya bahwa kejantanan orang Amerika Serikat memang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Korea Selatan. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memberikan servis kepada dua kejantanan di sampingnya. Mulutnya ia gunakan untuk menghisap kejantanan di dalam mulutnya. 

_Besar._

_Keras._

_Panas._

_Panjang._

_Sungguh pas untuk kemampuan mulutnya yang dapat membuka lebar._

Jari lentiknya melingkari keseluruhan batang keras itu pun—ukurannya jauh berbeda bahkan dengan milik _hyung_ tertuanya yang menurutnya memiliki ukuran cukup besar.

" _Gonna fucking come!_ "

Menarik kejantanan mereka dari tangan sang pemberi servis, mengocoknya dengan agresif sembari mengarakannya ke punggung berkulit _tan_ alami itu.

" _Fuu—mmh~"_

Mendesah nikmat meskipun harus tertahan karena sumpalan kejantanan dalam mulutnya, punggungnya berjengit terkejut merasakan tetesan rasa panas pada kulitnya. Rasa geli dari sperma kental perlahan mengalir turun, mengacuhkan gaya gesek yang seharusnya menghentikan aliran turunnya.

Satu garis sperma mengalir menuju belahan bokongnya, menyapa sejenak kerutan yang sudah lapar untuk melahap penis besar dan panas mereka. Tangan yang telah terkotori oleh _pre-cum_ akibat _handjob_ sebelumnya berusaha mengambil cairan yang ada di daerah sekitar punggungnya lalu semakin turun untuk memasukkan jari telunjuk—terbaluri sperma orang bule—ke dalam analnya.

 _"Hu—ummh—hnnng~"_

Jutaan _volt_ sengatan listrik menjalari setiap sudut tubuhnya sampai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Aroma penis yang ada di setiap oksigen yang dihirupnya, urat yang menyapa senang permukaan lidahnya. Sperma kejantanan orang bule ada di dalam lubangnya, tengah melubrikasi setiap sisi liangnya. 

" _Damn, he's a f*cking bitch!_ " 

" _Want my fucking jizz inside your fucking bitch ass mouth?_ " 

Kepalanya berusaha mengerti maksud dari bule yang tengah memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya dan _memperkosanya—_ menggunakannya murni hanya untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Dia cukup mengerti dan dalam video porno yang pernah ditontonnya— _jizz_ itu sperma 'kan?

Menjawabnya dengan semakin menghisap kejantanannya, menunjukkan seberapa dia menginginkan sperma orang bule pada indera pengecapnya. 

_Berikan._

_Berikan kepadaku._

_Sperma penis besarmu._

Bahkan kekuatan tangan orang bule jauh berbeda dengan milik Jungkook sekalipun. Kedua tangan bule itu mendorong kuat kepalanya sampai mulutnya melahap keseluruhan batang itu—baru mengeluarkan cairan putih yang diinginkan olehnya. 

_Enak._

_Terlalu enak._

_Jauh lebih enak dibandingkan milik Jungkook._

Si bule mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut sang pemberi servis, jembatan saliva terbentuk sekilas bercampur dengan sedikit warna putih. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun ketika menelan seluruh sperma dan juga saliva yang masih bersisa di permukaan lidahnya.

Rambut cokelatnya sudah terlalu basah oleh keringat sekarang, menempel pada dahinya. Seluruh tubuh telanjangnya berkeringat, membuatnya bagaikan mengkilap di bawah lampu hotel itu—mengundang semakin jauh untuk segera memperkosanya.

Tetiba nada dering terdengar dari ponsel milik sang satu-satunya orang Asia disana. Si orang—sepertinya benar orang Afrika—mengambil ponsel itu sementara para kumpulan orang bule mulai memposisikan si _bottom_ untuk penetrasi.

Yang pertama didengar oleh si Afrika adalah teriakan dalam bahasa yang tak dikenalnya. Kemudian diikuti dengan banyak suara memakai bahasa yang tak dapat dimengertinya tapi terdengar jelas rasa khawatir mereka.

 _"TAE! DIMANA KAU, BOCAH BRENGSEK!?"_

 _"JIKA KAU BENAR TAK SEGERA KEMBALI AKU AKAN MENGHAPUS REKOR GAME-MU!"_

 _"TAETAE, DIMANA KAU!?"_

Dan itu terus terdengar sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari suara erangan dan desahan senyap juga suara Taehyung sama sekali tak terdengar muncul. 

_"Dimana kau...?"_

Si penjawab telepon hanya diam, melirik ke belakang dimana anak yang dicari oleh si penelepon sekarang tengah dimasuki analnya oleh salah seorang dari kumpulan orang itu.

" _Yeah, you like it there, huh!?_ "

Mengetuk layar ponsel itu untuk menggunakan fitur _speaker_ dan menjauhkannya dari telinganya untuk mendekatkannya sampai mungkin setidaknya jawaban dari pertanyaan itu akan terdengar cukup jelas. 

_"Ye—aah! Disana—disanaa—ah! Yaa!"_

Segera mematikan fitur _speaker_ dan kembali mendekatkannya ke telinganya. Dapat terdengar jelas bahwa kumpulan orang di seberang itu langsung membeku alias terkejut setengah mati setelah mendengar suara membernya mendesah keras—bahwa dia tengah berhubungan seks dengan orang lain. 

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk turut berbicara. 

" _Yo. You got some good bitch in your group, yeah? His bitchy mouth sucks cock so fucking good. Is he probably the sluttiest in your group?_ " 

Hanya keheningan yang membalasnya, kemudian dirasanya ponsel yang dipakai untuk menelepon ponsel Taehyung berganti tangan. Awalnya suara yang didengarnya itu cukup rendah tapi sungguh dingin tetapi sekarang suara di seberang cukup berbeda.

 _"What do you mean? Where is Taehyung? What are you doing to him?"_

Bahasa Inggrisnya pun sangat lancar. 

" _What are we doing? Just turning your slut to a f*cking cockslut._ " 

_Haha._

Bahkan anak Asia itu bahkan sudah melakukan _multitask—_ menghisap kejantanan lain dan memberikan _handjob_ kepada dua kejantanan di sampingnya dengan anal yang masih dipenetrasi oleh kejantanan lainnya. Hanya ada _kejantanan, kejantanan_ dan—

 _ **Kejantanan**_.

 _"Cockslut...?"_

Heran bercampur dengan rasa khawatir—itulah bagaimana yang di seberang mengatakannya.

" _Yeah. Even his pussy ass sucking cocks all over the place. Wanna hear your bitch screaming from how good our cock is?_ "

 _"No, I do—"_

Meskipun mendapatkan jawaban negatif pun dia tetap akan menunjukkannya. Mengambil tempat di sebelah si bule yang tengah mendapatkan giliran untuk memasuki anal Taehyung lalu mengaktifkan kembali fitur _speaker—_ mendekatkannya cukup dekat untuk memperdengarkan suara basah dari _pre-cum_ , cairan lubrikasi alami dari lubangnya dan sperma di dalamnya yang tertumbuk semakin ke dalam. 

_Cpk. Cpk._

Suara basah terdengar nyaring. 

_"Uhn! Ahhngh! Lagi! Don't stop—_ " 

Mengeluarkan kejantanan dari lubang itu untuk sekedar menggoda lubang lapar itu. Kerutan itu berkedut tak nyaman kemudian pinggangnya bergerak manja, menginginkan untuk kembali diisi sampai penuh. 

_"Ngyaah~"_

Desahan panjang nan erotis bercampur dengan rasa puas terdengar nyaring, tak mungkin _speaker_ tak menangkap suara itu. Taehyung mendesah puas ketika kerutan sebagai jalur masuknya kembali terbuka lebar diiringi dengan rasa terpenuhi dan panas, membuat kepalanya semakin terasa berhenti berfungsi.

" _Say 'hi' to your friends, Korean boy._ "

Mendekatkan ponsel ke wajah Taehyung yang tengah sibuk menghisap kejantanan dengan rakus, berusaha untuk memerah setiap tetes cairan kaya akan protein tetapi bertekstur kental meskipun masih cukup cair dibandingkan susu kental manis.

Netra yang sudah cukup sayu melirik ponsel disampingnya lalu mengeluarkan kejantanan dari mulutnya berganti menjilatinya.

 _"Hi~ hyung... Aku sedang berada di... Surga~"_

Menghisap rakus cairan saliva pada kepala kejantanan itu, mengeluarkan suara dengan keras memastikan agar _hyung_ di seberang dapat mendengarnya. Menjilat lubang uretra dengan jilatan kecil seperti kucing mencoba susu untuk pertama kalinya.

 _"Semuanya... Begitu besar... P-panjang... Nyaah! There~ my pussy ass f-feels good...!"_

Menghiraukan ponselnya dan kembali sibuk dengan semua kejantanan di sekelilingnya, sekarang termotivasi untuk ikut menggerakkan pinggangnya—menyamai irama keluar masuk yang dilakukan orang yang menguasai bagian belakangnya sekarang.

Ikut terhentak dengan kekuatan hentakan si bule yang tengah mempenetrasinya, sekarang tidak menggunakan mulutnya untuk menghisap—hanya mendesah bak jalang yang sangat menyukai kejantanan dan merasa nikmat bukan main dengan lubang jalangnya diisi penuh.

 _"Uhn! Uhh...!"_

Ketika itu merupakan kejantanan ketiga yang ditelan oleh lubangnya, dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan karena tenggorokannya terasa kering tetapi lubangnya masih belum puas—masih menginginkan lebih sampai perutnya terisi penuh oleh sperma. Sampai lubangnya membentuk menjadi bentuk kejantanan.

Sebuah keajaiban Taehyung belum mencapai klimaksnya dengan sebanyak apa kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tapi perutnya mulai terasa geli menandakan dirinya akan mencapai klimaks tak lama lagi. Omong-omong, sambungan telepon sebelumnya telah diputus secara sepihak oleh si penjawab telepon jadi hanya ada Taehyung dan mereka sekarang—tak ada siapapun yang akan menggangu mereka. 

_"F-fill... Me—hh... W-want... Cum..._ " 

Sebenarnya dengan perkataan Taehyung yang terpotong-potong si bule tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. 

_Apa dia akan klimaks?_

_Atau—_

_Apa dia ingin diisi lagi?_

_Peduli amat. Si bule tetap akan mengisi lubangnya dengan spermanya lagi._

Pasti titik prostat Taehyung sudah sangat bengkak dengan sebanyak apa titik itu dikenal dengan kasar sampai ditekan dengan _sangat_ keras.

Pinggangnya terhentak putus asa, semakin menginginkan agar titik manisnya terus dikenai tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Mengejar rasa klimaks yang telah di ujung kejatanan— _mungilnya._ Desahan putus asa dikeluarkannya sampai pada suatu hentakan keras ubun-ubun kepalanya _memutih_ dan tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. 

_"Hnghh~ Hyaa—aah! F-fuck me—I'm—"_

Cairan putih meluncur keluar dari lubang uretranya, mengalir keras menunjukkan seberapa nikmatnya perasaan klimaks pada kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dan pucuk dadanya terlalu mengundang untuk dipilin sekarang, beberapa tangan langsung meraba dadanya, mencubit keras puting dadanya.

" _You've become a real cockslut, Korean boy._ "

" _Love that cock inside you, yeah? F*cking eat my jizz, you slut._ " 

_"Give... It! B-berikan k-kepadaku... Berika—"_

Si bule yang kejantanannya berada di dalam anal Taehyung akhirnya menembakkan benihnya di dalam. Mewarnai otot liang itu dengan warna putih, menyatu dengan sperma yang telah berada di dalam dari dua orang sebelumnya. Dan kepala kejantanannya menyentuh titik manisnya sehingga tembakan benih panasnya mengenai titik itu pun.

Kepala Taehyung terlempar ke belakang, lidahnya terjulur dan matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kefokusan sedikit pun. Desahannya pun— 

_"N-nyaaah!"_

Melengking bagaikan tengah menyanyi lagu solonya. Mengalami _dry orgasm_.

Mengambil napas setelah mencapai dua klimaks berturut-turut. Mendesah pelan tetapi masih merasa nikmat ketika si bule mengeluarkan kejantanannya—seketika cairan dalam analnya mengalir keluar dan dirinya pun dapat merasakannya.

Analnya terisi sangat penuh sampai isinya langsung mengalir keluar.

Analnya telah diisi oleh tiga kejantanan yang berbeda. 

Rasanya—dia bagaikan jalang. 

_Tidak_. 

Bahkan jalang pun tidak akan sepertinya. 

Dia lebih jalang, dari seorang jalang. 

Dia bukan hanya menjadi jalang. 

Dia— _apa dia sudah menjadi seperti yang disebutkan oleh mereka—?_

_Cockslut_. 

Karena dia merasa lubangnya masih belum cukup puas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan rasa adrenalin yang sempat reda kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Memegang pipi bokongnya, meremasnya dan menunjukkan lubang basahnya. 

_"Lagi... Perkosa aku sampai testis kalian kosong..."_

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Note**

Hai~ ada yg kenal aku disini? Tidak? Sebenernya aku author wattpad cuman karena sekarang telah terjadi banyak kejadian cerita penuh dengan aroma seks seringkali dihapus maka aku menjadikan ffn sebagai _back up_ -ku jadi andaikan memang kehapus lagi aku tak perlu ngebut ngetik ulang dan hanya perl copas darisini ke wattpadku~

Akun utama aku di wattpad, cuman disini hanya sebagai _back up_ saja tapi andai kala kalau memang suka silahkan baca~

Silahkan berkunjung ke akun wattpadku andaikan lebih memilih ke wattpad~

min_ve

Bye bye~


	2. He's a Cockslut Part 2

**WARNING**

SEXUAL CONTENT

CALLING WITH 'SI AFRIKA' ETC THAT DOESN'T IMPLY BEING A RACIST OR HAVE ANY INTENTION TO RACIST ANYONE

DEGRADATION

SWEARING

HARD KINK

RAPE (kinda rape)

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE JUST PUSH BACK THAT BACK BUTTON**

.

.

.

Pria Afrika sendiri—memiliki rekor penis terpanjang ketika dalam masa ereksinya. Dan Taehyung tak akan menyangkalnya karena dari video biru yang sering dilihatnya memang para pria berkulit cokelat tua itu memang biasanya memiliki ukuran yang besar dan panjang sampai terkadang _twink_ Amerika Serikat pun jatuh ke dalam kenikmatan penis mereka.

Itu merupakan _twink_ yang telah biasa menyicipi penis orang bule dapat dibayangkan lelaki Asia yang tak pernah merasakan penis orang bule sekalipun dan termasuk ke dalam ukuran penis terkecil. Dia memang tak mengerti awalnya berhubung hanya menyicipi kejantanan sesama membernya tetapi pulangnya dia dapat mengatakannya— 

_"Milik kalian itu kecil."_

Tapi bagaimanapun, hidangan penutup harus disimpan sampai akhir bukan? 

Oleh karena itu Taehyung menyimpan kejantanan orang Afrika itu sebagai hidangan penutup baik untuk mulutnya dan analnya. Lagipula sejak awal cara mereka semua melakukannya adalah menggunakan mulut atasnya kemudian berpindah menggunakan mulut bawahnya. Bagi mereka yang sudah menggunakan keduanya hanya dapat menggunakan pemandangan tubuhnya untuk mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkannya pada _bagian luar_ tubuhnya.

Sekarang—sudah menjadi penis bule terakhir dalam analnya. Sejak awal dia memberi servis dengan mulutnya ke kejantanan orang Afrika itu dia bahkan sudah mulai tak dapat berkonsentrasi karena terlalu banyak _pikiran kotor_ di dalam otaknya.

Berbeda jauh dengan milik orang bule itu, terkadang batang mereka malah akan sedikit berwarna merah muda—sesuai dengan sistem alami kulit mereka. Tetapi kejantanan orang Afkrika di hadapannya benar hanya— _warnanya sama dengan kulitnya_. Membuatnya terlihat seperti sesuatu yang sangat perkasa.

Besarnya menyamai penuh dengan kemampuannya untuk membuka lebar mulutnya, bagaikan benar ditakdirkan untuk mencicipinya. Seolah takdir menyatakan bahwa kejantanan itu khusus untuk mulutnya.

 _"Uhmh~ mmh~"_

Taehyung bahkan tak malu untuk menyuarakan nada penuh dengan ekspresi senang ketika menjilati kepala kejantanan si Afrika. Dia merasa—seluruh sudut tubuhnya sangat senang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghisap kejantanan _terbesar—_ menurut hasil pencarian internet.

" _Damn, he looks so happy._ "

Mendengarnya bagaikan sebuah pujian untuk si orang Afkrika, mungkin memuji bahwa memang kepemilikannya sangat besar dan panjang sampai _the so called—cockslut_ merasa senang bukan main.

" _Maybe because I'm just so big for him_."

Taehyung mendengar pembicaraan mereka tetapi kurang mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan—tapi dia yakin si bule yang memulai pembicaraan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai wajahnya? 

Apa rasa senang penuh dengan adrenalin terlihat sejelas itu pada wajahnya?

 _"Hmph—hnghh!"_

Meskipun berkonsentrasi terhadap kejantanan dalam mulutnya dia tak akan melewatkan sensasi dari sperma hangat memasuki liangnya— _tidak, meskipun dia tengah melakukan hal lain pun dia akan menyadari dan merasakan sensasi memabukkan, penuh dengan adiksi bagaikan obat terlarang._

Si bule terakhir mengeluarkan kejantanannya, spermanya ikut terbawa dan begitu pula garis putih akan mengiringinya. Si orang Afrika mengeluarkan kejantanan dari mulut Taehyung dan menatap _penuh nafsu_ bagian belakang yang sudah dikotori oleh banyak sperma.

" _On your hands and knees._ "

Jantung Taehyung berpacu cepat, adrenalinnya semakin memuncak. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menampu beban tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya. 

_Doggy style is his favorite of all time_. 

Ketika banyak orang lebih memilih gaya apapun dimana mereka bisa saling bertatap muka, Taehyung akan melemparkan pilihan itu dan memilih _doggy style_. Yang dia butuhkan dari mereka sekarang bukan _makin love_ , semua ini hanya—

 _Seks._

_Seks._

 _Seks._

 _Mencari kenikmatan._

 _Mendapatkan candu dari kenikmatan._

 _Kenikmatan mencapai puncak karena sebuah kejantanan._

 _ **Hanya seks dan rasa nikmat yang dibutuhkannya.**_

 _Menelan sperma dan membiarkan gerakan peristaltik membawanya menuju lambungnya_ _ **.**_

_Otot liangnya diwarnai_ _ **oleh warna putih.**_

 _Sperma._

 _Semen._

 _Sperm._

 _Cairan putih._

 _Susu._

 _ **Hanya penetrasi, tekanan pada titik manisnya dan sperma yang dibutuhkannya.**_

 _Penis._

 _Kepemilikan._

 _Kejantanan._

 _Berukuran besar dan panjang._

 _Aroma pada daerah kejantanan mereka yang membuatnya bagaikan anjing betina dalam masa kawinnya._

 _ **Hanya penis yang dibutuhkannya.**_

Meremang ketika pipi bokongnya diremas kuat oleh sepasang tangan yang merupakan milik si orang Afrika. Wajahnya bahkan seolah tengah berada dalam surga duniawi paling dalam.

 _Sekarang dia bisa mendesah, mengerang dan memasang wajah sejalang apapun karena sekarang bagian atasnya tak perlu memberikan servis lagi_.

Taehyung ingin memperlihatkan, sejalang apa wajahnya ketika dimasuki oleh orang Afrika sebagai pemilik kejantanan terbesar. Oleh karena itu dia bahagia tak perlu memberikan servis apapun.

" _You will do whatever I command you, Korean boy. No daddy kink or whatsoever._ "

 _"Y-yes..."_

Para bule melihat dengan seksama, sedikit kagum bagaimana orang Afrika itu tak langsung memasukkannya. Merasa terkalahkan karena mereka langsung bertindak bagaikan hewan buas yang menemukan betina langsung menerkamnya.

" _Say 'I want your cock so bad, I'm dripping just from imagining your big fat cock inside me'._ "

Meneguk salivanya sekali sebelum membuka bibirnya untuk mengulang kalimat yang diperintahkan untuk diucapkannya. 

_"I want your cock... So bad... I'm d-dripping just from imagining your b-big fat cock mess my insides... U-until I'm squrting like a slut..."_

_Whoah._

Darimana Taehyung mengetahui kata-kata itu? _Ad-lib_ yang sangat bagus ditambah _ad-lib_ oleh tubuhnya sendiri—ujung kejantanannya meneteskan lagi _pre-cum_ , napasnya tersenggal tak tahan untuk menunggu lebih lama.

 _Si orang Afrika_ menggesekkan kejantanannya ke daerah jalur masuk anal itu mengundang gerakan putus asa dan sangat manja dari Taehyung.

 _"P-please... Masukkan... I'm begging you p-put it in—"_

Baru dia memasukkannya. Dengan panjang yang bahkan melebihi para orang bule, kepala kejantanan orang Afrika itu langsung—mengenai telak titik manisnya. 

_"Ha—aahn! L-langsung—!? T-tung—hnnhh!"_

_Perasaan ini—familiar._

Taehyung pernah merasakan perasaan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dalam dadanya ini. Perasaan adrenalin memuncak karena tak menemukan kemungkinan mendapati dirinya malah jatuh dalam pesonanya. 

_Semuanya—_

_"Nya—aaah! T-tunggu—A-apa ini—hh?!"_

 _Jujur, kemampuan berpikir logisnya sempat kembali. Dia sempat mengingat semua member yang pasti mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati._

 _"A-apa ini—!?"_

_Mereka semua pasti mencarinya sampai ke sisi gang sekalipun._

 _"H-hentikan—aaah! A—nehh!"_

_Kenapa pikiran logisnya harus kembali dan dihancurkan kembali sampai berkeping-keping? Kenapa tubuhnya sempat merasa jijik karena disentuh dan dimasuki oleh orang lain kemudian hanya akan kembali merasa nikmat yang bisa membawanya sampai ke langit ketujuh lagi?_

 _"A-aah—apa ini—n-nikmat sekali! Hyaa—nghh~ stop—more!"_

Satu detik dia mengatakan untuk berhenti.

Satu detik selanjutnya dia meminta lebih.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya dimana dia hanya meminta lebih, lebih dan _lebih._

_"H-hyung—hh~ Jung—kookh~ lagi!_ _Lebih kasar~"_

 _Ternyata itu—_

Kedelapan pria dewasa itu hanya mendengus pasrah, telah mengerti sebuah alasan penuh dengan kemunafikan dan sesuatu yang konyol. Bahkan lelaki Korea itu sudah tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dengan bahasa Inggris—dalam bayangannya kejantanan yang di dalamnya merupakan milik teman-temannya.

 _Dan yang dia inginkan adalah,_

" _Hey, Korean boy. Wanna help you to get your beloved angry sex?_ "

Menghentikan gerakan penetrasinya dan mengeluarkannya agar mendapat perhatian penuh dari si lelaki Korea itu.

" _Y-yes... Please..._ " Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

" _Tell me who will gets violent if they hear you having a blast._ "

Taehyung tak mengerti dengan banyak kata _slang_ tetapi yang ditangkapnya, siapakah yang akan paling kasar jika tengah marah. 

_"Jung—kook ah..."_

Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menemukan dimanakah letak kontak berhubung ponsel Taehyung memakai sistem bahasa Korea. Setelah berhasil menemukannya salah satu dari mereka meletakkan _ponsel itu di depan Taehyung agar ponsel itu dapat menangkap semua suara bahkan_ tegukan saliva pun akan terdengar.

" _Prepare to moan out loud, Korean boy_."

 _Ah—Taehyung mengerti. Orang yang berhubungan seks dengannya sekarang membantunya untuk mendapatkan hal itu—_

Berusaha menyambung dan hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk di seberang mengangkat panggilan itu.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang dikeluarkan oleh pihak seberang.

" _That's rare, thought you're gonna scream and ask where he is._ "

Hanya kesunyian yang menjawabnya lagi, semua orang disana berpikir bahwa tak ada orang di seberang sana. Tepat pada saat salah seorang dari orang bule ingin mengambil ponsel dan memastikan bahwa fitur _speaker_ masih menyala baru terdengar suara— 

_Dengan oktaf terendah yang bahkan fans pun tak menyangka dia memiliki suara serendah itu._

_"Karena aku tahu itu bukan Tae-hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan meneleponku, jika itu uang akan kuberikan. Hanya dengan menjual kursi gamerku kalian bisa membeli narkoba sialan untuk setahun ke depan. Ditambah—"_

_"Aku tak peduli kalian memasuki lubangnya atau menggunakan mulutnya. But—"_

Netra Taehyung semakin sayu ketika di akhir kalimat itu Jungkook akan menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya. 

_"I'll cut your god damn dick if you hurt him_. _Dalam konteks, melukai di luar melakukan penetrasi dan blowjob."_

Geraman pelan Jungkook mewakili seluruh kekesalan semua member, Taehyung dapat mengerti itu dan _maknae_ itu tak akan menunjukkan kekesalan di depan orang lain terutama _hyung_ nya meskipun sudah gatal untuk meninju orang lain berarti dapat dipastikan dia entah berada dimana tapi _sendirian_. 

_Berarti—Taehyung akan mendapatkan yang diinginkannya setelah kembali darisini 'kan?_

_"Nnh—hyaa—aahn!"_

Sesuai dengan peringatan sebelumnya, si orang Afrika mulai mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya untuk mengeluarkan desahan yang akan langsung didengar oleh orang di seberang. 

_"Dengarlah hyung. Bagaimana hyung mendesah karena kejantanan orang asing yang begitu_ _ **asing**_ _. Sejak kapan hyung menjadi jalang seperti itu?"_

"S-sejak—ahh—!" 

_"Sejak kita berenam bergiliran memasukimu, sepertinya. Bagaimana ini? Penis kita-lah yang telah membuatmu menjadi jalang~"_

_Sialan. Bisa-bisanya dia menggunakan nada bermain-main_ _dalam keadaan ini._

Kemudian terdengar suara kekehan bersuara rendah. Suara Jungkook itu begitu misterius—ketika menyanyi terlihat jelas bagaimana dia seperti remaja yang manis dan ceria seperti tak ada hal yang perlu diwaspadai darinya. 

_Tetapi ketika menggunakan suara terendahnya ditambah kekehan itu._

Dia bagaikan orang terkaya dimana kau harus waspada bahkan dengan salah helaan napas dapat membuatmu kehilangan kepala. 

_"Tapi sejak awal bukan mengenai penis bukan?"_

_Itu benar_.

 _Sejak awal ini sebenarnya bukan mengenai penis._

_"Sejak awal—karena kita bisa melayani kink-mu karena kau memiliki jutaan kink dibalik penampilan tampan dan dominanmu. Bagaimana dimulai dari Jin hyung?"_

Suara Jungkook seolah merangsang otaknya untuk kembali memutar ulang pengalaman ketika keenam lelaki yang telah dianggap sebagai keluarganya bergiliran memasuki analnya. 

_"Jin hyung sangat professional dalam memanjakan hyung. Dia memberikan pujian sembari memasukimu. Sesuai dengan kesukaanmu."_

Ya—Seokjin itu—

 _Seokjin_ itu—

Selalu sempat memujinya, mengatakan dia merasa nikmat juga dengan memasuki anal Taehyung. Memberi ciuman lembut setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya, mengatakan bahwa dia merasa puas. 

_"Namjoon hyung memenuhi daddy kink dan penggunaan bahasa asing dalam skala kecil hyung."_

_Benar—Namjoon itu—_

Menjadi dominan yang kasar tapi masih melindunginya _, tak akan melakukan hal tanpa Taehyung menjawab dia boleh melakukannya ditambah suara dari rap-nya_ membuatnya terdengar sangat rendah namun juga serak dan Taehyung sangat menyukai ketika telinganya menangkap bisikan-bisikan lembut itu. Sejak awal Namjoon memang merupakan sosok ayah dan _'ayah'_ bagi Taehyung. 

_"Lalu—Yoongi hyung. Hyung sangat menyukai lidahnya bukan? Suara memerintahnya pun membuatmu wajib menuruti perkataanya. Tak ada selain—wajib."_

_Yoongi—_

Perkataannya selalu singkat tetapi kental dengan ketidakinginan untuk dibantah. Yoongi itu tak bisa digoda, salah menggoda yang akan diterimanya adalah analnya dijilati dan dihisap dengan _tongue technology-nya_ semalaman dengan _cock ring_ yang terpasang. Ketika memasuki sisi dominannya bahkan Taehyung tak dapat membantahnya. 

_"Hobi hyung memaksamu menggunakan kata-kata yang jauh dari vulgar. Tapi hyung menyukainya 'kan? Ketika dipaksa melaporkan senikmat apa kejantanan Hobi hyung."_

_Hoseok itu—diam-diam mematikan._

Taehyung itu suka digoda sampai rasanya ingin memasukkan jarinya untuk pengganti kejantanan dan Hoseok menggodanya sambil mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Jungkook benar, tak terhitung berapa banyak kata vulgar yang _terpaksa_ diucapkannya meskipun itu sendiri sebenarnya untuk melayani _fetishnya_ sendiri. 

Memutar ulang semua kejadian itu tidak baik untuk keadaannya sekarang. Dimasuki oleh orang yang bukan _mereka_ tapi dipaksa menganggap bahwa yang ada di dalamnya itu—

 _"Hyu—ngh! J-jin—Namjoonh hyung~"_

Pikirannya berganti membayangkan, setiap membernya.

 _"Y-yoongi—ngaah! Ho—bi—"_

Panggilan terhadap dua _hyungnya_ bahkan tak dapat terselesaikan malah memilih untuk menjatuhkan kepalanya dan mendesah keras. 

_Tapi Jungkook belum selesai._

_"Bagaimana dengan Jimin? Sahabat terbaik hyung berarti mengetahui segala titik sensitif yang kita tak ketahui meski kita sudah tahu satu hal_. _That you love when Jimin grind his dick up in your ass_. _"_

_Ji—min itu—_

Terlalu banyak mengetahui mengenai tubuh Taehyung, dan sialnya, dia akan selalu membanggakannya kepada yang la—

 _"NYA—!? J-jangan dinai—"_

Tetapi pria Afrika itu tetap akan melakukan hal seperti apa yang diberitahukan oleh Jungkook. _Hanya untuk mengetahui kebenarannya_. Menaikkan pinggangnya sehingga kejantanannya pun ikut naik ke atas—semakin melebarkan rektumnya.

 _"HA—AGHH! Jimi—Jiminie—hh~"_

 _Ok. Perkataan Jungkook telah diuji kebenarannya_.

Rektum Taehyung langsung mengapit kuat kejantanan di dalamnya seolah tak menginginkannya untuk terlepas dari lubangnya. _Pre-cum_ menetes bagaikan air mancur—menyatakan bahwa tindakan sebelumnya memang merupakan kesukaannya.

 _Lalu yang terakhir—alasan semua ini._

 _"Tapi hyung masih tak puas. Kenapa?"_

 _Kenapa—?_

 _Karena—_

_**"T-tak cukup—hh... Kasar..."**_

_Itu fakta._

 _Mereka semua tidak cukup kasar untuknya, tak cukup. Dia butuh lebih—perlakukan bagaikan benda seks. Bagaikan jalang. Dia ingin rambutnya dijambak kuat sampai beberapa helai terlepas ketika tak sengaja membuang sperma berharga mereka._

 _"Oleh karena itu hyung lari kepadaku_. _"_

 _Ya—itu benar._

Karena _hanya Jungkook hanya dirinya saat itu yang seluruh gerakan penetrasinya bagaikan berniat menghancurkan rektumnya. Genggaman pada pahanya sangat kuat sampai meninggalkan bekas. Membuatnya klimaks dua kali dalam satu ronde.._

 _Tapi itu lagi-lagi masih tidak cukup—_

_Taehyung ingin Jungkook melampiaskan amarahnya pada dirinya. Taehyung menginginkan angry sex dimana Jungkook benar mengamuk karena dia akan lebih hancur dari biasanya, hancur sampai berkeping-keping._

_"Mendesahlah, hyung."_

Akhirnya untuk sekian ronde yang dilaluinya tangannya memberikan servis kepada kejantanannya sendiri. Menutupi matanya untuk membayangkan _semarah_ apa Jungkook, sebanyak ronde yang akan dilaluinya nanti. Menggunakan kejantanan di dalamnya sebagai bayangan kejantanan Jungkook.

 _"Jung—kook...! J-jungkook! Lagi—hh! Terus! Terus—ahn! Lebih kasar lagi! Perkosa—aku!"_

Desahannya menjadi-jadi, gerakan pinggangnya bukan untuk mencari kenikmatan dari penis besar—bukan, dia hanya menghentakkan diri dengan keras untuk _melukai_ rektumnya sendiri. Jungkook menguasai pikirannya.

Sayup-sayup pikirannya seolah mendengar geraman rendah Jungkook pada telinganya. Menggigit cuping telinganya sampai meninggalkan bekas. Semakin banyak hentakan, semakin liar pikirannya, semakin dia dekat dengan klimaksnya. 

"P-panggil aku dengan itu..." 

Hanya dua lelaki Korea itu yang mengetahui maksudnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, _speaker_ ponsel itu kembali mengeluarkan suara. 

_"Slut."_

 _Itu—_

 _Itu—!_

 _Panggilan yang disukai oleh Taehyung terutama jika Jungkook yang mengatakannya._

" _Y-your slut, G-gukkie~ mmhn! Cumming!_ T-tonton aku datang karena kejantanan dalam lubangku!" 

Desahan melengking, puas dan nikmat keluar dari belah bibirnya, menembakkan spermanya kemana-mana. Itu jauh—JAUH lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan Taehyung sejenak berpikir saking merasa di langit ketujuh air seni ikut keluar ternyata karena memang sperma yang dikeluarkannya hampir tak berhenti.

Pria Afrika itu—entah puas atau tidak—mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan seketika tubuh Taehyung langsung terjatuh akibat rasa lelah dari semua klimaks yang dialaminya.

Hubungan telepon itu pun sudah terputus satu pihak.

" _Time to get you home._ " 

_Benar—dia harus pulang._

_Untuk mendapatkan seks penuh amarah itu. Ungh—memikirkannya saja hampir membuat kejantanannya kembali tegang._

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. He's a Cockslut Part 3

**WARNING**

SEXUAL CONTENT

CALLING WITH 'SI AFRIKA' ETC THAT DOESN'T IMPLY BEING A RACIST OR HAVE ANY INTENTION TO RACIST ANYONE

DEGRADATION

SWEARING

HARD KINK

PISSING MATERIAL

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE JUST PUSH BACK THAT BACK BUTTON**

.

.

.

Betapa mereka semua langsung menjatuhkan ponsel mereka menghasilkan suara pecah berutan dimulai dari Jimin kemudian berangsur menuju Jungkook yang bahkan tak menduga akan melihat lelaki yang berbeda 2 tahun dengannya kembali dengan selamat tanpa memiliki luka lebam sedikit pun.

Kelima lelaki itu langsung mendekati member yang telah hilang sejak kemarin tapi karena belum adanya 24 jam sehingga mereka belum bisa lapor ke polisi berhubung peraturan melaporkan hilangnya seseorang adalah dengan berlakunya peraturan tak ada kabar sama sekali selama 24 jam.

"T-tae! Kau baik-baik saja!?" Namjoon menanyakan sesegera mungkin.

"Apa mereka melukaimu?!" Tanya Hoseok dengan suara yang keras.

"Apa mereka merekan sesuatu dalam bentuk apapun!?" Yoongi langsung ikut berbicara.

"TaeTae, a-a-apa kau—"

 _"Aku tak apa, Jim. Tenanglah."_ Taehyung langsung memotong kalimat Jimin yang terlihat jelas dia sulit mengeluarkannya. "Sesak, _hyung_."

Kelima lelaki itu memberikan daerah agar oksigen tetap berada di sekitar lelaki itu. Memberikan senyum yang menandakan bahwa tak ada luka pada dirinya lalu melanjutkan menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Tidak ada, Yoongi _hyung_. Aku yakin mereka tak membawa rekaman apapun dan itu adalah hotel pribadi jadi tak ada kamera pengawas di ruangan para tamu. Dan salah satu dari mereka memberikanku ini."

Taehyung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kertas kecil, memberikannya kepada Namjoon selaku leader. Melihat bagaimana ada satu nomor yang ditulis disana. Namjoon memutuskan untuk tak melaporkan hal ini kepada Bang PD-nim dan staff lain, memutuskan bahwa ini adalah masalah pribadi mereka.

Setelah lamanya menyampaikan rasa khawatir banyak, kelima lelaki itu memutuskan untuk tak pergi kemanapun untuk menjaga Taehyung takut hal yang sama terjadi lagi. 

_Daritadi kalian menyadarinya bukan? Benar—Jungkook sedaritadi tak muncul bukan? Karena dia bahkan tak mendekati Taehyung yang tengah dikerubungi keluarganya._

 _Jungkook hanya menatap dari kejauhan. Dengan tatapan matanya yang lewat dari serius dan dingin tapi di saat yang bersamaan—menggodanya. Taehyung sendiri menjauhi maknae-nya entah mengapa dirinya malah menjadi malu dan rapuh hanya ketika berpapasan di lorong hotel._

_**"Perkosa—aku!"**_

Perkataannya saat itu masih seringkali berputar dalam otaknya dan itu selalu terputar ulang dengan volume penuh setiap kali tak sengaja menatap wajah Jungkook. Mengingat bahwa anak itu dapat menggendongnya dan melemparkan ke kamarnya untuk benar memperkosanya. Pikiran itu selalu menguasainya dan terkadang malah membuatnya takut. 

_Tetapi pada ujungnya tidak ada yang terjadi._

Mereka semua telah kembali ke dorm di Korea Selatan dan menghabiskan satu hari khusus untuk beristirahat. Kemudian ada satu hari lagi dimana mereka tak memiliki jadwal sehingga kelima lelaki dimulai dari Jimin dan naik sampai Seokjin pergi keluar untuk makan di restoran. Tentunya Taehyung pun diundang tetapi dia berkata sedang tak ingin keluar. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri mengurung diri di kamarnya sendiri sejak bangun pagi ini.

Taehyung menonton televisi tetapi kemudian menjadi bosan dan memutuskan untuk bermain game di komputernya. _Anehnya, saat dia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya dan Namjoon malah terkunci. Padahal dia ingat tak pernah mengunci kamarnya dan Namjoon berhubung mereka suka melupakan dimana kuncinya._

Sudah berpikir bahwa ada pencuri di dalam, badannya berjengit terkejut ketika mendengar suara ' _hm_ ' dengan nada panjang di belakang lehernya. 

_"Hmm... Tidak ada satupun bekas."_

Berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat Jungkook dengan kaus putihnya dan celana pendek—pakaian santainya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ditambah tak ada senyum apapun pada wajahnya—hanya muka datar. 

_"Sama sekali—tak ada bekas."_

Tatapannya semakin menurun dan menurun kemudian naik lagi ke atas mengejutkan Taehyung yang tak menduga Jungkook akan langsung menatapnya lagi. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kedua mata itu saling bertemu setelah tak bertemu tetapi melihat tatapan mata dari si _maknae_ hanya membuat tubuhnya memanas mengingat bahwa dia _saat itu_ mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat keras. 

"Jadi—" Tetiba Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi Taehyung yang punggungnya mengenai pintu kamarnya sendiri. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga lelaki yang seolah akan diterkam sebentar lagi, _"Itu semua hanya untuk menarik amarahku?"_

_"Ngh—!"_

_Kenapa Taehyung malah mengerang ketika napas hangat Jungkook mengenai sisi dalam telinganya?_

Erangan itu memang pelan—sangat pelan tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini tak mungkin Jungkook tak mendengarnya. Telinga Taehyung pun mulai memerah menandakan suhu tubuhnya semakin naik.

 _"Jadi—apa jawabannya?"_

 _Taehyung bisa gila jika terus mendengar suara rendah dan helaan napas Jungkook._

 _"H-hentikan—"_

Kedua tangan gemetarnya mendorong lemah dada Jungkook. Begitu banyak konflik batin dalam tubuhnya sampai membuatnya heran apakah dia harus mengikuti rasa panas dalam tubuhnya atau tidak. Entah mengapa Taehyung malah menolak ketika saat itu dia malah menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah lain—berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam dan dingin dari lelaki di hadapannya. Tetapi ibu jari dan telunjuk lelaki itu menarik dagunya agar kembali menatapnya.

 _"Hyung pikir aku sama sekali tidak marah?"_ tanya Jungkook dengan suara rendahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung tetapi kemudian menariknya lagi, memberikan jarak antara kedua bibir itu.

"A-apa kau mara—" 

_"Aku_ _ **murka**_ _."_

 _Bahkan dari suaranya dapat terdengar kemurkaan Jungkook._

Napas Taehyung semakin tersengal, tanpa apapun tubuhnya merasakan geli bukan main—hanya dengan memikirkan tatapan mata Jungkook cukup membuatnya sangat sensitif.

"' _Perkosa aku_ ', bukan?"

Taehyung berjengit pelan mendengar suara itu tepat di telinganya, tangan nakal Jungkook menjalar turun untuk memegang sisi celana pendek yang Taehyung pakai. Setiap gerakan meskipun itu hanya satu milimeter terasa bagaikan jutaan _volt_ listrik menyentuh kulitnya. Jungkook yang bernapas pada lehernya pun malah memperburuk keadaan.

 _"Aku akan memperkosamu—dengan senang hati. Sampai lubangmu mengeluarkan darah."_

_'-mu'._

Jungkook meninggalkan seluruh tata krama dalam negara mereka untuk memanggil lelaki lain yang lebih tua darinya dengan ' _hyung_ '. Tata krama itu telah mengalir pada darah Taehyung sehingga setiap kali mengingat bahwa Jungkook sendiri merupakan _maknae_ —dengan kata lain lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya kemudian menggunakan bahasa tak formal beserta panggilannya. 

_Sensasi yang baru._

_"J-jungkook—ah..."_

Mendesahkan pelan namanya ketika kedua tangan Jungkook dengan lihai menurunkan celananya perlahan seiring dengan gigitan pada lehernya. Aura dominasinya sangat kental sampai bahkan Taehyung tak berani untuk mengatakan tidak.

 _"Berdarah seolah kau kehilangan keperawananmu lagi."_

 _Dirty talk Jungkook—terlalu_ _ **beracun**_ _._

_"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, aku akan memperlakukanmu bagaikan jalang."_

Netra hitam Jungkook menatap kejantanan Taehyung yang telah tegang sepenuhnya bahkan mengeluarkan beberapa tetes _pre-cum_ seolah merasa nikmat setelah penampilan hinanya tertangkap oleh mata lawan mainnya. 

_"Slut."_

_Hngh—!_

Reaksi yang sesuai dengan bayangan Jungkook—Taehyung merintih menyedihkan dan kejantanannya mengeluarkan kembali _pre-cumnya_ , bereaksi penuh akan panggilan merendahkan itu. 

_"Jalang harus menuruti perkataan pembelinya. Katakan sekali lagi 'perkosa aku' dengan apa ya tambahan kalimat saat itu—ah iya."_

Lelaki yang lebih muda terkekeh seram ketika melihat mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu bergetar takut.

 _"'Dengan penis besar dan panjangmu' begitu."_

Taehyung tak dapat mengerti apa tujuan dari mengucapkannya lagi dengan kalimat yang kurang lebih sama seperti hari itu diucapkannya kepada para pria dewasa beberapa hari lalu. _Apakah ini balas dendam atau apa?_

 _Tak dapat menemukan jawabannya—memilih untuk menuruti perintah dari lelaki yang lebih muda._

_"P-perkosa a-aku—mmph!?"_

Netra Taehyung terkejut ketika dua jari Jungkook masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menekan lidahnya—tak mungkin Taehyung dapat berbicara sekarang dengan jelas. _Apa yang maknaenya sebenarnya rencanakan?_

 _Ditambah terasa rasa asin sedikit—apa itu pre cumnya?!_

 _"Kenapa berhenti?"_

_Karena kau menekan lidahku, tak mungkin aku bisa berbicara sekarang_ —ingin mengatakan itu tapi andai dia dapat mengatakan itu lebih baik dia melanjutkan perkataan sebelumnya.

Tetapi tekstur kulit Jungkook bersentuhan dengan permukaan lidahnya membuat lidahnya malah terasa kelu dan perlahan rasa geli sedikit demi sedikit menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Lanjutkan."

 _Ungh—sepertinya Taehyung harus melakukannya meskipun tak akan terdengar jelas._

Merasa beberapa tetes saliva mulai turun dari lidahnya, membasahi jari Jungkook dia segera meneguk ludah yang ada dalam kerongkongannya dan menelan seluruh rasa malunya. 

_"D-dhengah... Pe—nishh... B-besahmu—hh..."_

_Sial. Itu terdengar seperti seorang bayi yang belum dapat berbicara—tapi mengatakan kata penis._

Tetapi perlakuan memalukan ini—Taehyung menyukainya. Terbukti dari kejantanannya membahasahi lantai di bawahnya. Air mata karena rasa malu yang berlebihan terkumpul pada pelupuk matanya, dapat terjatuh hanya dengan satu gerakan kecil. 

_Ah. Inikah rasa candu dari mempermalukan seseorang sampai membuatnya menangis?_

_Jika begitu Jungkook tak akan keberatan membuat Taehyung menangis karena merasa malu. Sepertinya dia bisa memaksa Taehyung memakai pakaian perempuan beserta dalamannya dan menungging di depan keluarganya yang lain, di ruang tengah. Memikirkan bagaimana manajernya bisa datang kapan saja dan membuat Taehyung akhirnya berkata—_

 _ **"J-jangan**_ _ **lihat,**_ _ **Sejin**_ _ **hyu—"**_

 _Kemudian perkataannya terpotong oleh desahan panjang. Ketika dia selalu mengatakan 'lihatlah aku' dia akhirnya akan berkata 'jangan lihat'._

"Aku marah jadi jangan berani menolak permintaanku."

Tubuh Taehyung bergemetar hebat ketika Jungkook lagi-lagi berbisik tepat pada telinga _sensitifnya_. Melenguh pelan sembari menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

 _Jungkook terlalu mendominasi sampai Taehyung pun tak dapat menolak ketika dirinya diikat ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Kedua kakinya diikat dengan sedemikian rupa agar selalu ke atas dan membuka lebar. Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang. Dadanya bertemu dengan ranjangnya sendiri—dapatkah kalian membayangkan posisinya?_

Mendengar suara bising dari seperti mesin dari belakangnya, mendongak ke belakang untuk melihat memang ada sebuah mesin tetapi ada yang aneh disana. Sebuah _dildo_ berada disana, terhubung dengan mesinnya. 

_Fucking machine._

_"G-gukkie—apapun selain i-itu—kumohon...!"_

Taehyung tak pernah menyukai konsep _fucking machine_ karena mesin itu akan tetap mengeluar masukkan dildo dengan gerakan statis terdengarnya jauh lebih baik daripada menggerakkannya sendiri dan membuang tenaga bukan? 

_**Tidak.**_

Ketika Taehyung mengeluarkan cairan mencapai puncak kenikmatan pun mesin itu tetap akan melakukan penetrasi dan dia akan mengalami overstimulation apalagi jika tak sengaja menyenggol titik manisnya lagipula—

 _Taehyung, tahu bahwa dirinya belum—tidak, jangan sampai._

Dan Jungkook belum selesai dengan semua fasilitasnya. Terakhir, dia memakaikan sebuah sabuk pada bagian bokong Taehyung yang memiliki kaitan kemudian seperti sejenis pacaran choker dengan tali yang panjang juga satu bagian kaitan ada disana.

 _"Ahk!"_

Tali itu terlalu pas—sangat pas dengan panjang untuk mengaitkan tali itu pada sabuk yang berada di daerah bokong Taehyung sampai membuatnya tercekik. 

_Oh tidak. Ini gila. Jungkook gila._

Hanya menurunkan bokongnya sekarang akan membuatnya tercekik bukan main dan dia akan menggunakan fucking machine!? J-jangan bercanda! Taehyung tak akan kuat menahan itu semua! Karena dia memiliki kink tercekik yang sangat-sangat kuat itu pasti akan membuat tubuhnya menggila.

 _"Gu—tidak—! K-kau boleh mencekikku sekeras apapun yang kau mau tapi tolong—jangan mesin itu...!_ "

Netra Jungkook berkilat marah, menyatakan ketidaksukaan karena Taehyung ternyata belum mengerti tempatnya karena menawari hal itu—tidak, bukan menawari tetapi mungkin mencapai sesuatu untuk meringankan bebannya. Ketika dia sendiri-lah yang menginginkan agar Jungkook murka.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki tempat untuk menawarkan hal itu?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara bagaikan es dalam freezer.

 _"A-aku—b-bukan itu m-maksud—"_

_"Kalau begitu, hemat suaramu. Kau akan membutuhkannya sebentar lagi."_

Jungkook sangat licik. Perkataanya sangat lembut—maksudnya, tanpa memakai bahasa yang kasar tetapi nada yang digunakannya menunjukkan kemarahan membuat Taehyung tak dapat memutuskan apa lelaki itu benar marah atau tidak.

Hanya pasrah ketika dia mulai memasangkan mesin itu dan memposisikannya sedikit naik berhubung permainan selingannya adalah membuat Taehyung tak menurunkan bokongnya meski dengan banyaknya rasa pegal dan stimulasi terlalu banyak pada rektumnya.

 _"Hyaa!"_

Berjengit terkejut ketika dildo tersebut memasuki rektumnya—sepenuhnya. Rasa takut dan khawatir muncul perlahan dalam dadanya, netranya mulai basah. Napasnya tersengal berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menangis ketika melirik tangan Jungkook menyentuh mesin itu untuk memencet tombol menyala. 

_Siapkanlah suaramu, Taehyung._

_**Klik.**_

_"HA—AAH! HNGH!"_

Suara mesin terdengar dalam kamar tersebut, suaranya statis karena telah diprogram seperti itu—bersamaan dengan teriakan Taehyung. Belum apa-apa bokongnya sudah hampir diturunkan tetapi sepertinya lehernya terasa tercekik sehingga kembali menaikkan bokongnya.

Jangan mempertanyakan jika Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuh atasnya akan menjadi aman—kebalikannya dia sepertinya akan mati karena tulang lehernya patah.

 _"Nya—aah! Jangan d-disana! Gukkie—hhk tolong...!"_

Sepertinya ujung dildo itu menemukan titik manis Taehyung. Sejak awal memang tak sulit ditemukan seolah tubuhnya memang terbuat agar mempermudah melakukan tindakan seksual seperti ini. Permohonan untuk ditolong bagaikan alunan merdu, menenangkan seluruh tubuh Jungkook— _konyolnya_.

Jungkook menyentuh mesin itu lagi dan menyetel kecepatan penetrasi menjadi lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya, Taehyung mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dilihatnya rambutnya mulai bergerak gila dikarenakan lehernya terus tertarik ke belakang seiring dengan bokongnya yang turun sekedar sebagai gerakan refleks.

 _Pemandangan yang sungguh indah untuk matanya._

Bahkan kedua kaki terikatnya sekarang memberontak minta untuk dilepas karena setidaknya dengan bantuan kakinya dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tiap detiknya tercekik bahkan dapat kabur dari _fucking machine_ itu. Sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar menderita—

 _Tapi itu yang dia inginkan._

_"Hahk! C-cum—ngaah!"_

Hanya dengan selang waktu beberapa menit setelah menaikkan kecepatan mesin itu dia sudah klimaks—sepertinya rangsangan dari tercekik yang sebenarnya melayani penuh _kink_ -nya memberikan rangsangan terlalu banyak. Taehyung tak pernah klimaks secepat ini kecuali jika memang kenikmatan yang didapatkannya terlalu _berlebih._

_"AAH! Jung—KOOK! M-matikan! AH! Hya—aah—cum—"_

 _Siasat overstimulationnya berhasil._

Titik dimana manusia sebenarnya sangat sensitif terhadap apapun bahkan terpaan angin adalah ketika mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. Seluruh saraf pada organ genital mengirimkan rangsangan kepada otak untuk menyatakan rasa nikmat yang terkadang dapat menjadi candu yang lebih berbahaya dari narkoba termahal di dunia.

Oleh karena itu Taehyung meskipun berusaha sekuat tenaga tak memikirkan rasa nikmatnya dia tetap akan merasakannya dan Taehyung memiliki kebiasaan masih menaik-turunkan tubuhnya perlahan ke kejantanan yang tengah dilahapnya karena masih ingin merasakan rasa keras dari sebuah organ tubuh yang hanya dengan diberi sedikit rangsangan dapat menjadi sekeras batu.

Jungkook hanya menatap tubuh itu terus diberi rangsangan sampai dapat dilihatnya Taehyung di titik mengeluarkan lidahnya dan matanya kehilangan seluruh kefokusannya. Saliva ada dimana-mana berhubung seringkali tak dapat menelannya karena lehernya terlalu tercekik. 

_"Ahhn! G-gukkie~ a-aku—k-keluar—keluaar!"_

_Kau tak perlu melaporkannya setiap saat_ —hampir Jungkook ingin mengatakannya sebelum telinganya samar mendengar suara asing. Seperti pancuran air. 

_Oh sh*t._

_Is it f*cking real?_

Setelah suara pancuran air itu berhenti Jungkook mematikan mesin itu membuat desahan penuh dengan kelegaan masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya tapi yang membuatnya terkejut dan seketika tubuhnya merasa panas ketika seharusnya _jijik_. 

_Air seni bercampur dengan banyak cairan putih ada di atas ranjang Taehyung—membasahi semuanya._

 _Oh sh*t._

 _Apa stimulasinya terlalu banyak sampai membuatnya—_

_**PLAK!**_

 _"Ng—aah!?"_

Desahan terkejut terdengar ketika tangan Jungkook menampar keras pipi bokong Taehyung. Tamparannya sangat sangat keras sampai membuat kulitnya mati rasa. Kemudian meremas kuat seolah ingin melepas daging pada pipi bokong itu dan membuatnya rata— _ah tapi tak akan menyenangkan jika bokong Taehyung rata._

 _"Anak nakal. Mengotori ranjang dan masih pipis di kasur?"_

 _Anak—_

Sensasi yang sangat aneh ketika Jungkook lebih muda darinya.

"Katakan siapa anak nakal disini?" tanya Jungkook meremas kembali pipi bokong Taehyung.

Melepaskan tali yang selalu mencekik Taehyung, langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum melirik ke belakang dan menjawab pertanyaan yang _tak lain ditanyakan kepadanya._

_"A-akulah—anak nakal..."_

— _Yang masih belum puas sampai dimasuki._

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	4. He's a Cockslut Part 4

**WARNING**

SEXUAL CONTENT

CALLING WITH 'SI AFRIKA' ETC THAT DOESN'T IMPLY BEING A RACIST OR HAVE ANY INTENTION TO RACIST ANYONE

DEGRADATION

SWEARING

HARD KINK

PISSING MATERIAL

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE JUST PUSH BACK THAT BACK BUTTON**

.

.

.

Berhubung ranjang Taehyung basah dikarenakan banyaknya cairan sekarang Taehyung tengah menungging di atas ranjang Jungkook—bukan tempat terbaik, dalam banyak artian. _Pertama,_ ranjang Jungkook bukanlah tempat terbaik untuk melakukan seks. Jungkook adalah tipe yang akan menggunakan ranjang teman sekamarnya untuk melakukan hubungan badan dengan lawan mainnya.

Mengira dia akan melakukannya di ranjang Namjoon tapi ternyata membawanya ke ranjangnya sendiri merupakan kejadian yang tak diduga oleh Taehyung. 

_Kedua—_

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Jungkook sebenarnya jarang tidur di kamarnya sendiri— _karena berbagai alasan_. Tetapi tetap saja ranjang itu pernah dipakainya terutama ketika melepas penat setelah bermain _game_ seharian. Tak sekali dua kali member lain menemukannya tengah mengistirahatkan matanya di ranjangnya sendiri berhubung dia hanya perlu turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencapai komputernya lagi. 

Oleh karena itu pasti— 

_Aroma badannya terutama pasti melekat pada ranjang itu._

Dan posisi menungging dimana tubuh bagian bawahnya jauh berada di atas dibandingkan kepalanya membuat kepalanya pusing dengan aroma dari bantal—objek yang dipakainya untuk menahan desahan. 

_Kalian berpikir, ternyata cukup normal saja. Hahaha—cukup normal jika Taehyung tak merasa malu dengan mendapatkan rimming ketika rektumnya telah diisi oleh beberapa vibrator berukuran kecil._

Pahanya bergerak gelisah—merasa lengket karena air seni sebelumnya membuat tubuhnya terasa sedikit lengket. Taehyung mulai merasa tak akan heran jika mendapatkan dirinya dehidrasi setelah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan ini berhubung banyak cairannya keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. 

_"Uh—ngh! Hngh!"_

Lidah Jungkook masuk ke dalam rektumnya, menerobos semakin masuk dan memberikan tekanan di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sensasinya pasti jauh berbeda dengan disentuh oleh jari yang basah oleh _lube_ sekalipun karena lidah terus basah dan sedikit banyak lebih lincah dibandingkan jari.

Taehyung tak akan apa-apa jika ini murni hanya _rimming_ tanpa menggunakan hal lain selain jari tetapi ketika beberapa vibrator berukuran kecil dan menusuk-nusuk titik manisnya _itu—_

_**Gyut!**_

_Lidah Jungkook akan terjepit diantara otot rektum tersebut._

Dan Taehyung tahu hal tak lucunya adalah setelah ini Jungkook pasti akan memaksanya mengeluarkan vibrator tersebut hanya dengan bantuan dorongan tekanan dari perutnya. 

_Tidak—sebenarnya pernyataan itu cukup salah._

Jungkook akan membantu dengan menarik tali yang terhubung ke vibrator kecil di dalam jika memang Taehyung tak dapat mengeluarkannya dengan gerakan alamiah.

 _Tapi tetap saja—dapatkah kalian membayangkan melakukan hal seperti itu—seperti hendak melahirkan anak di depan mata seseorang? Taehyung tak peduli jika dia memang melahirkan anak tapi ini mengeluarkan barang nista seperti_ _ **vibrator**_ _._

"Bagaimana rasanya mengeluarkan _air seni_ setelah mengeluarkan _air mani_?" 

_P-pertanyaan macam apa itu—!?_

"Jawab saja."

Belum sempat Taehyung hanya untuk tergagap Jungkook sudah memotongnya lagi—dengan perintah pula. Tapi tetap saja si submisif tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang sangat vulgar itu, itu terlalu memalukan.

 _Bagaimana pula rasanya..._

_Rasanya seperti cairannya tak berhenti keluar lagipula semua rasa nikmat dari fucking machine dan lehernya tercekik malah membuat kegiatan yang sebenarnya sunguh sangat teramat normal menjadi sesuatu yang sangat teramat nista bahkan lebih vulgar dari apapun._

_Bahkan Taehyung tak tahu bisa mengeluarkan air seni tepat setelah mengeluarkan air mani dari video biru. D-dia pikir hanya perempuan yang bisa mengalami itu—_

_"Aku pikir yang dapat mengalami itu hanya perempuan berhubung kita hanya memiliki satu saluran bukan?"_

_Dan kenapa Jungkook harus menanyakannya, sialan._

"Atau jangan-jangan kau diam-diam memiliki dua lubang?" 

Tangan kiri Jungkook turun ke bawah dan memegang kejantanan mengeras milik Taehyung—langsung berjengit kaget karena rasa sensitif pada bagian vitalnya tengah memuncak. Jari Jungkook mendekati kepala kejantanannya, mencari lekukan dimana sebuah lubang uretra untuk mengeluarkan air seni sekaligus sperma ada disana. 

_"Jung—jangan dite—kanh!"_

Kepala kejantanannya itu sangat sensitif terutama di daerah uretranya. Berbeda dengan rasa sensitif yang lain, sensitifnya itu malah membuatnya sedikit merasa ngilu di daerah kejantanannya.

 _Oleh karena itu terdapat huruf '-h' disana bukan menyatakan rasa nikmat tetapi rasa terkejut dan sedikit rasa sakit—mungkin._

"Hanya ada satu. Atau jangan-jangan kau di dalam merupakan seorang perempuan? Lagipula kau suka dipanggil dengan panggilan _'slut'_ yang notabene untuk perempuan."

 _I-itu bukan—_

Lidah Taehyung langsung terasa kelu, ingin rasanya menyangkal pernyataan Jungkook karena itu tidak benar! Itu tidak benar! Dia menyukai panggilan diawali huruf _'s'_ itu karena itu panggilan yang merendahkan bukan karena—

Netranya membola mengingat sesuatu. _Pengertian dari panggilan itu—mengesampingkan bahwa itu notabene untuk perempuan._

_'—yang melakukan seks dengan siapa aja dengan keinginannya sendiri.'_

_"Selama mereka memiliki penis, kau akan melakukannya dengan mereka 'kan?"_

_Tetapi itu benar. Buktinya kemarin itu dia melakukan seks dengan pria-pria bule yang tak dikenalnya sedikit pun membuktikannya._

_Sial._

_Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kendali lagi. Bukan, lebih tepatnya otaknya terpaksa berhenti memiliki kemampuan untuk berpikir. Tubuhnya sendiri mulai kehilangan rasa._

_"Hyaa!"_

Desahan keras keluar dari belah bibirnya ketika rasa panas dan basah menyentuh belahan bokongnya, Taehyung tahu sensasi familiar ini. _Kejantanan dan milik Jungkook pula._

_Ahh—Jungkook memang besar._

"Jalangku langsung basah hanya karena belahan bokongnya mengenai kejantanan lelaki lain?" 

_Jawablah, Kim Taehyung._

_Jawab...!_

_"Ya...! G-gukkie...! Ahn_... Panas..."

Dalam maksud kejantanan milik Jungkook terasa panas sekali dalam belahan bokongnya. Hanya mendapatkan panasnya membuat Taehyung mulai menginginkan lebih—mulai mengangkat pinggangnya untuk setidaknya mendapatkan satu tambahan elusan pada belah bokongnya. Hal itu Jungkook hanya mendengus remeh karena pemandangan darinya benar-benar indah—belahan bokong _montok_ itu bergerak gelisah pada sebuah kejantanan. 

" _A—ahnh. Jungkook—hh. B-berikan... Berikan—hh~_ _Per—"_

Belum Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri, Jungkook sendiri sudah memposisikan kejantanan untuk memasuki liang yang pasti basah oleh semua stimulasi sebelumnya.

 _"Tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Cukup mendesah dan biarkan lubang jalangmu menerimaku."_

_Eh~? Apa Jungkook yakin tak melupakan sesuatu?_

 _Mungkin sepertinya vibrator yang masih ada di dalam Taehyung? Justru dia sengaja masih menyimpannya di dalam untuk kegiatan selanjutnya._

Dalam posisi menungging seperti ini tentu Taehyung tak dapat melihat apapun, andaikan bisa melihat pun dia tak akan dapat melihat semuanya secara jelas. Dia hanya bisa menunggu seperti anjing patuh tindakan lelaki di belakangnya.

Oleh karena itu dia tak menyadari ketika tangan Jungkook tengah memegang tali yang menghubungi vibrator di dalam dengan kuat. Menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya baru menarik kuat tali tersebut sampaivibrator tersebut sepenuhnya keluar.

 _"Ha—AHNG! G-guk—ngyaaah~"_

Berseling beberapa detik setelah mengeluarkan vibrator tersebut dia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam rektum Taehyung. _Bagaimana ya?_ _Ketika Taehyung baru merasa nikmat karena beberapa vibrator kecil baru keluar dari lubangnya kemudian mendapatkan kejantanan yang panas, jauh berbeda dengan vibrator dapat dibayangkan bagaimana sekarang rektumnya dengan senang hati menerima keberadaan penis Jungkook?_

Jungkook bahkan tak memberikan waktu kepada Taehyung untuk menyesuaikan dengan ukurannya— _toh, dia pernah merasakan penis yang lebih besar. Ukuran seperti Jungkook bukan apapun untuknya._

Entah berapa kalipun—entah berapa kali Taehyung menyicipi penis Jungkook rektumnya selalu seolah seperti pertama kali merasakannya. Selalu seperti perawan yang belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya penis. Jungkook sendiri selalu memiliki hal baru sehingga membuatnya tak pernah bosan.

 _Jungkook memiliki sejuta cara dan itu semua dia kumpulkan dari semua member terutama Jimin berhubung lelaki satu line dengannya memang mengetahui banyak tentang titik sensitif Taehyung._

_"AHH! AH! Guk—!"_

Desahan bercampur dengan teriakan kesakitan ketika si dominan mulai menghentakkan pinggangnya dengan keras sampai-sampai seolah Taehyung dapat merasakan keberadaan kejantanan itu di perutnya. Padahal dia tahu kejantanan itu tak sepanjang lelaki Afrika kemarin.

 _"Ahk!"_

Ringisan menggema keras, membuat seluruh benda mati di ruangan Jungkook menjadi saksi bisu ketika tangan kekar _maknae_ menjambak rambut cokelat Taehyung dengan keras sampai mungkin beberapa helai terlepas dari akarnya.

"Katakan bagaimana kau adalah jalangku." Bisik Jungkook masih menjambak rambut Taehyung. 

_"A-aku jalangmu—your slut—hh!"_

Kedua tangan Taehyung yang sekarang terbebas segera meremas pipi bokongnya sendiri, melebarkannya ke arah yang berlawanan.

 _"Faster—ahh!"_

Derit ranjang membuktikan sekeras apa hentakan Jungkook, mungkin lubang Taehyung memang telah mengeluarkan darah karena kepala kejantanan di dalamnya telah menerobos tempat yang jauh lebih dalam dari biasanya.

 _Kalian bertanya, bukankah penis orang Afrika kemarin seharusnya bisa menyentuhnya?_

 _Jawabannya adalah—_

_**Seharusnya iya.**_

 _Tapi pada kenyataannya orang Afrika itu tak memasukkan sepenuhnya kejantanannya, pipi bokong Taehyung bahkan tak menyentuh testisnya namun sekarang dia bisa merakan testis Jungkook bersentuhan dengan kulitnya._

 _Terlihatnya masih penuh oleh sperma yang belum dikeluarkannya beberapa lama ini. Dan Taehyung akan mengosongkannya—ah—_

_"Sebuah... Kebahagia—anh..."_

Selang beberapa menit dengan belah bibir Taehyung hanya terus meneriakkan nama Jungkook, mengatakan bahwa dia adalah jalang miliknya dan meminta agar Jungkook lebih keras menghentakkan pinggangnya karena masih belum puas merasakan rasa sakit bercampur dengan nikmat.

 _Masokis benar dia._

Desahan pertanda mulai terkumpulnya klimaks pada perut Jungkook mulai terdengar, beberapa hentakan kemudian dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Taehyung menghasilkan erangan manja kemudian dengan cepat membalikkan si submisif untuk telentang.

Mengarahkan kejantanannya sembari mengocoknya ke dada telanjang Taehyung. Memberikan _handjob_ kepada dirinya sendiri akhirnya Jungkook mengeluarkan cairannya pada dada lelaki yang lebih tua. Menghiasi warna _golden honey_ dengan warna putih begitu pula dengan puting dadanya, menjadi terhiasi oleh warna putih.

Harus diakui hanya mendengar geraman rendah Jungkook, alisnya menekuk dan bagaimana poninya menempel pada dahinya oleh keringat merupakan pemandangan yang sangat _panas_. 

"Masuk—kan ke dalam... Dengan jarimu sendiri." 

Taehyung hanya menurut, menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya untuk mengambil sperma Jungkook pada dadanya dan meluncur turun menuju liangnya. Tanpa segan langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya, langsung melumuri seluruh dinding liangnya dengan warna putih. 

_"Ahh... Kkh—aah... Cumming..."_

_Sialnya, memikirkan bahwa yang tengah mengolesi liangnya merupakan sperma Jungkook malah membawanya semakin dekat menuju klimaks. Bahkan tanpa menyentuh titik manisnya seolah semua sisi dalamnya memiliki titik manis._

_"A—! Ahn! Gukkie...!"_

Menghentak masuk kedua jarinya sebelum mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya ke perutnya sendiri. Kelopak matanya terasa berat dengan banyaknya klimaks yang didapatkannya dalam beberapa jam ini, testisnya berasa kosong— 

_"Masih penuh. Sekarang, naik ke atasku, hyung."_

 _Ah—tentu saja milik Jungkook masih penuh dia bahkan belum klimaks dua kali._

 _Yah—setidaknya dia kembali memanggil Taehyung dengan 'hyung'._

Menuruti perintah Jungkook, mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kejantanan yang telah keras kembali. Padahal kakinya sudah mati rasa sedari tadi. Ah— _sudahlah. Terlanjur pula._

_"Sekarang—keluarkan di dalam ya?"_

.

.

.

 _ **End**_


	5. Leash and Choking

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Taehyung? Aneh. _Ya, aneh._ Ketika banyak orang memiliki _kink_ yang sebenarnya tak terlalu membahayakan nyawa, Taehyung _berbeda_. Ia sangat suka dengan sensasi hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Bukan dengan diberi luka tapi dengan— _dicekik_.

Friksi antara telapak tangan bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya, menekan kuat untuk menutup saluran pernapasannya. Ketika matanya mulai menggelap akibat kekurangan oksigan dan lidahnya terjulut dengan terbuka lebarnya mulutnya berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya.

Tangan Jungkook mungkin lebih kecil darinya tetapi pas untuk lehernya. Bagaimana kedua tangan itu melingkari tengkuknya dan menekan kuat sehingga urat pada lengannya semakin mencolok. Ditambah wajah Jungkook— _menyeringai becampur dengan rasa tegang_.

 _Tegang karena takut akan membunuh pasangannya sendiri tapi tak dapat memungkiri sangat mencintai ekspresi hancur Taehyung._

" _Ghk—hhn~"_

Kurangnya oksigen tak akan membuat desahannya tersuarakan dengan sempurna. Tapi tak apa, tubuh Taehyung telah belajar untuk menjadi jujur. Menggelinjang tak kuasa menahan seluruh hantaran listrik nikmat saat mencapai klimaksnya. Pinggulnya bergerak melingkar dengan manja sekaligus meremas penis di dalamnya, merasakan tekstur _keras_ dan _panas_ itu.

 _Sial_ —semuanya terlalu nikmat sampai meski telah lelah dari banyaknya klimaks yang dicapainya dia masih ingin _—ingin lebih merasakan pikirannya melayang dan berubah menjadi gumpalan kapas._

" _L—_ _ **ahk**_ _—lagi…~"_

.

.

Awalnya itu hanyalah _choker_ normal, sebagai bagian dari _fashion_ tapi saat di suatu acara musik Jungkook mengatakan itu adalah kalung anjing dia tak dapat melihat _choker_ itu sebagai bagian dari _fashion_ lagi. Dia ingin menjadi anjing, anjing kesayangan Jungkook— _anjing yang talinya akan ditarik kuat ketika melakukan hal nakal_.

" _Mmf—ghak!"_

Merasa tersedak karena tengah melakukan _deep throat_ namun terpaksa mengeluarkannya ketika tali yang melingkari lehernya ditarik paksa. Rasanya berbeda— _jauh berbeda_ dengan hampir tercekik oleh tanga, Ia dapat merasakan tekstur kain pada daerah jakunnya dan itu benar-benar sensasi baru.

Andai kala ia anjing, dia dapat merasakan tarikan ini setiap hari tanpa perlu dilihat aneh.

" _A-Ahnk—Kook~_ _ **Auuh**_ _~"_

 _Taehyung gila._

Dia benar-benar mengeluarkan suara untuk mengimitasi suara seekor anjing. Jungkook sebenarnya hampir kehilangan gairahnya sebelum pinggul Taehyung kembali bergerak manja, selalu menunjukkan kemampuan meliyk erotisnya.

 _ **Plak!**_

" _Hn! A-Auh?! Koo—hhh…"_

Taehyung mungkin suka dicekik tetapi dia tak menyukai serangan secara fisik yang seperti menampar terutama pantatnya. Tak suka ketika membayangkan bongkahannya akan memantul saat menerima tamparan keras.

Dan tamparan dari Jeon Jungkook tidak seperti seorang ibu memukul bokong anaknya— _tidak_ , kekuatannya jauh di atas sana. Kulitnya sekarang terasa perih dan kebas, hampir tak dapat merasakan elusan dari Jungkook.

" _Kkh!"_

Jungkook menggunakan irama lagu untuk setiap tamparan yang diberikannya, memberikan jeda dan afeksi sebelum memberikan neraka lagi. Sekarang dia melakukannya bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya menarik tali tersebut sampai dirasanya Taehyung tercekik. Taehyung tak akan tercekik jika tubuh atasnya ikut tertarik tapi sayangnya dia ta bisa. Borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya menahannya. Jika dia memaksa mengikuti tarikan tersebut maka pergelangan tangannya akan terluka lebih lagi.

Sekarang setiap tamparan _super keras_ dari Jungkook bersamaan dengan tarikan tali. _Ah—rasanya menyenangkan mendengar kalimat tertputus Taehyung yang terdengar basah oleh air liur._

 _Hentikan—rasanya aneh. Semuanya aneh_. Saat hal yang kau benci dan cintai datang bersamaan di tengah genangan gairah ini— _terlalu kuat_.

" _A-Ane—hh…"_

Tentu saja itu terasa aneh, Jungkook pun mengetahuinya. Tapi dia sekarang ingin melihat Taehyung _meledak_.

Jungkook adalah ahli _multitask_. Dia menampar, menarik dan melakukan penetrasi di saat yang bersamaan.

Punggung Taehyung melengkung, rambutnya bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan punggungnya. Kedua tangannya meremas seprai untuk menahan pemandangan _putih_ tersebut. Bokongnya menggelinjang, bergerak di luar kendali meremas kepemilikan Jungkook di dalamnya.

" _J—ngan…!"_

 _Dan Taehyung pikir maknaenya akan mendengarkan permintaannya._ _ **Tidak.**_

Memberikan dorongan pada prostat dengan kuat, besamaan dengan tamparan dan tarikan tali.

 _Semuanya terlalu nikmat—sialan._

" _Hngh~ ha—ahk~"_

Rasanya benar seperti meledak. Ketika pikirannya terlalu kosong bahkan ruang hanya untuk memikirkan sehina apa tubuh dan wajahnya tak ada. Taehyung melepaskan seluruh pertahanannya, membiarkan tubuhnya bebas merasakan klimaksnya.

Jungkook di belakang hanya menatap bangga sebanyak apa cairan yang dikeluarkan dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya—entah mengapa itu menjadi sebuah kebanggaan kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung lelah. Ingin rasanya tertidur tapi tak bisa karena lagi-lagi Jungkook memulai gerakan mengeluarkan memasukkannya.

 _Perbedaannya? Mungkin sekarang tanpa banyak menyekik Taehyung_.


End file.
